YuGiOh! Season 7 Return of the Pharaoh
by Blood Queen Smack
Summary: “New powers, new possibilities. People are changing and you must fight to remain sane and one. You will ask many times ‘where do I go now’, ‘what do I do’. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders once more and you must control the weight…” GuyonGuy
1. Episode 1: False Conffusion

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

It had been a long, busy Saturday at the Game Shop. Yet, finally, the crowds shrunk and Solomon Motou stood behind the counter, dusting off games. Yugi was in his room, sulking dearly, like he had for the past year every Saturday... For his friend was gone, his closest friend, Atemu. He often thought back to that day when him and his 'other self' fought a duel that he would never forget and sometimes he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he should of let his partner win. Then, he wouldn't be lying on his bed, crying into the pillow that was covered in stains from his tears.

The saddest part of his loss... was he had nothing to remember Atemu by. The puzzle was gone. He didn't know where it was, where it went, who had it... nothing. All a lost memory. It's easy for him to remember what Atemu looked and sounded like. He just had to think of himself, except older. Atemu's hair was slightly different, his voice deeper, taller, more confident, practically everything Yugi wasn't.

After a few more minutes of remembering the duel, thinking over what was right and remembering old times when Atemu lived within his mind, he started to head downstairs. At that moment, something was happening that Yugi was unaware of. Actually, nobody knew. As Yugi walked downstairs, someone entered the Game Shop, someone quite familiar. Yugi walked into the store and both his grandfather and him look up at the same time. Yugi instantly screamed out "I'MSEEINGTHINGS!!" and rubbed his eyes as tears began to come forth. For a few more seconds Solomon just stared at the newcomer then finally began a greeting "Welcome, At..." he then grabbed at his chest and fell backwards "MY HEART!"

"Um... hello?" The stranger looked around at the wreck that had suddenly happened within the store because of his presence and as he turned towards the stairs Yugi came at him with a fork and began to stab his hair. "Are... are you real!?"

"Yes, I would believe so..."

"But, but you can't be! You went through that big door, you left us!"

"Excuse me..."

Yugi stopped pricking the multi-colored spiky hair standing before him,"Yes?" He smiled.

"Who are you?"

Yugi let out a slight laughter, but then realized that this man he had known for so long _really_ had no idea who he was. His smile dropped as the tan face looked down at him with a puzzled look, "You... you really don't know who I am?"

"Of course," Yugi started to brighten up again, "I don't." Again a cloudiness formed around Yugi as his sadness swept over him (Zomg, soap opera!). "You have to remember me Atemu! You have to!"

"How... how do you know my name?" The never-forgotten Pharaoh stared shockingly at the younger version of himself at the fact that this boy knew his name, when he (as he thought) had never met him before. Why were these people throwing such a scene because of him? How did they know him? Who are they? He had so many questions now; it was like he was back in the Millennium Puzzle (although he knew nothing of that past).

Yugi then stepped back a few feet and held his arms outwards from his sides,"Am I familiar to you at all?" Atemu shook his head no. "Do I look like anyone you know?" The Pharaoh began to shake his head no again but then began to say something,"You, you look like me."

The younger boy nodded with glee that Atemu was catching onto _something._ Yes, I look like you. I am Yugi Motou and I use to own that Millennium Puzzle you wear around your neck," Yugi pointed at the large upside-down pyramid hanging from Atemu's neck.

"How could you have owned this, when I've had it all my life?"

"Because," Yugi sighed heavily. Was he even supposed to be telling this king this? What if he had come back for a reason and he had to figure this out on his own? No, Yugi didn't care about any prophecy; he was going to straight out and tell him about his past in the golden object. "You use to live inside it."

The taller man chuckled and pointed at his 'necklace', "This? You are saying I lived in _this?"_

"Well, not exactly. You lived in my mind... We shared my body."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you don't..." Yugi sighed again and put his face in his hands, mumbling to himself. How was he supposed to explain this mess? There were many confusing twists and turns about it all, it was hard to put into words. That's just it though; it's just like when he had to figure out his past as Pharaoh. The doorways, the traps... the onward searching for his lost memories.

"Atemu... how old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"Where were you born?" Yugi was trying to pry out as much information he needed to figure out what he needed to know.

"I was born in Egypt."

"Really, how old are you?" Yugi smiled as he asked this question again, it was silly to be asking this. Could the Pharaoh really remember his past as King of Egypt, or were Yugi's hopes a little too high?

"I'm 18!"

"No you're not!" He didn't know why, but as he yelled those three words he began crying. He didn't know if the Pharaoh was lying or telling the truth and if he _was_ lying, it was a horrible feeling to be lied to by such a long-time friend. Atemu stood in silence as the younger version of him cried into his hands for reasons beyond his knowing and finally, Yugi softly spoke, "You're not 18. You're over 5000 years old! You were born in Egypt a long time ago and ruled as Pharaoh. You wiped your memory clean just to save Egypt and 5000 years later you lived in my mind, in the Puzzle and worked hard to return your memories to you. You. Are not. 18."

Atemu stood astonished at what this youth had said,"I don't know who you are, or how you know me _so_ well," Yugi looked up at the tan face, "but I don't want to hear anymore of it." Then the Pharaoh turned on his heals and swept past Yugi and walked quickly out the door. Leaving Yugi to wonder why Atemu had showed up at the Game Shop in the first place. Is he dueling and looking into buying some cards?

The Pharaoh walked down the surprisingly empty street, his jacket flapping behind him in the wind. He walked slowly, thinking about what had just recently happened...

_Yugi's grown over the year... he's different. He's still a sensitive kid, but he is more confident then before. I wouldn't think they would remember me, much less react in such a way as they did. Did they really care that much? Was it right for me to leave everyone like that? I couldn't help it... Yugi beat me, it had to be done. It was my destiny._

Atemu stopped and sat on a bench near by. He put his face in his hands as he continued thinking...

_And I don't even know why I'm here._

"Yugi! Yuuugi!" Tea came running up to Atemu and sat down beside him on the bench. "Yugi, are you okay?"

Atemu replied in a rather sort of dazed way, "I'm not... Yugi." Tea looked confused as Atemu continued thinking without realizing that the annoying girl hadn't left yet. He was to busy wondering why people were still confusing him for the young boy. They looked alike, yes... but they had many characteristics that were easy to tell the difference. The Pharaoh then stood up and finally realized that the girl was still there, he then realized that it was Tea and she looked rather confused.

"My name isn't Yugi."

"Yugi, stop acting. There's only one guy in these parts that's short and has hair like you!" She smiled and slightly giggled at the joking comment.

"Well, I guess you would be wrong. My name isn't Yugi, it's Atemu." He then started to walk away, but at hearing the Pharaoh's name, Tea jumped up and followed behind. "So-so you're the Pharaoh?"

"Why is everyone talking to me about this 'Pharaoh' business? Please, leave me be."

Tea didn't understand. She stopped following Atemu and just stood, watching him walk away as she had many times before. As soon as she couldn't see the Pharaoh anymore, she stiffly turned and ran off towards the Game Shop, crying. (Gosh, so much crying. D: )

When she reached the Game Shop she ran inside to see Yugi sitting on the stairs with his grandfather. Solomon had a glass of water and an ice bag on his head. "Y-Yugi!" Yugi looked up at Tea, "Hello Tea." He let out a sigh.

"The Pharaoh. He-he's..."

"I know..."

Tea sat down beside Yugi on the stairs, which were starting to get a little crowded now. "Does he remember an-"

"No." Yugi replied without Tea finishing, he already knew what she was going to ask. Atemu knew nothing of his first time in Domino City. Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, the Orichalcous... nothing. He didn't even remember his friends.

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-


	2. Episode 2: Strange Meetings

Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!

A mysterious visitor for the Motou's turns into a questioning drama for many as Yugi and Tea are puzzled by the return

as well as grief-stricken. Why has the Pharaoh returned? Exactly what Atemu was questioning himself, why?

Will the truth unfold to the others that Atemu is really pretending about his memory situation, or

will they continue believing this lie?

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

"It's not fair! What would make the Pharaoh have to go through something like this again!? Why Yugi?"

"Tea, it's not like I share minds with him anymore. Even if I did, I still wouldn't know." Yugi began

to cry and Tea wrapped an arm around him noticing how she upset him, "I'm sorry, Yugi." Yugi smiled slightly as

a tear ran down his cheek (Will the crying ever stop? O). "It's okay. Everything is fine, Tea."

At the time of all the mysterious happenings going on, a pale, skinny, white haired boy was walking

down the street to go buy some tea at the store. He always had a short cut through an ally to get to the store

quicker, but this time as he was walking along... something seemed eerie about the dark passageway. As he was

passing a pile of trash bags that were set along the wall of the alleyway he heard something moving towards him.

As he turned around he was pushed against the wall, "You shouldn't be walking alone in a place like this, my dear."

Ryou blinked a few times to clear his head to see who was speaking, because it sounded quite familiar.

"M-"

"Shhh, don't speak."

"But Marik, I'm not a girl!"

The man who had shoved Ryou up against the clammy ally wall, who was now pressing some cold, sharp object

against Ryou's chin looked rather surprised as he finally realized who he had stopped in the alleyway.

"Well, of course not... You just. You- You looked like a girl in the dark." Marik stood back and rubbed his

hand across the back of his head, through his blonde hair.

"What are you doing stopping people in a place like this anywa-- Are you a rapist!?" Ryou stepped sideways

a bit to put more room between him and Marik.

"NO! Why would I be raping people?"

"And... When did you get the Millennium Rod back?"

"Oh. It just suddenly appeared one day. It was quite strange actually, and painful."

Marik rubbed his head as he remembered the day he retrieved the Millenniums Rod back into his possession.

He had been walking along down alleyways, just minding his own business when out of nowhere the strange golden

object just fell from the sky and smacked him on the head as it made it's way towards the ground. Marik had picked

it up, astonished at the fact that he was actually holding it once more.

"Oh, how intriguing. Well, I must be off. Cheerio! ." Ryou began to walk off happily when the Millennium

Ring just suddenly appeared, glowing to life around his neck. "Wha- Finally, I am free once again... wait, where am I!?"

"Bakura?" Marik stared at Bakura who was staring blankly at himself "Oh shit. I am living with this fool again?"

Bakura didn't seem very happy with how things were working out.

Atemu walked through Domino City, remembering everything that happened when he was just a spirit. He was

hoping SOMETHING would grab his attention and maybe help him figure out why he was back here. After walking for

around for a good twenty minutes, he just leaned against a wall to a store, with his hands in his pockets as he

stared at the ground.

"And what would Yugi be doing, without his little friends? The dweeb club run off without you?" Atemu paid

no attention to what was being said; it was directed towards Yugi, not him. Although he knew it was being said to him,

with everyone thinking that he WAS Yugi, he would just no longer answer. "Ignoring me are you? Afraid I'll challenge

you to a duel and defeat you!?" (Gosh, I am making Seto sound so retarded... well gosh, I just gave- you probably already

knew who it was. -rolls eyes-) Atemu stood up and looked at Kaiba who was standing by the door to the store, "First of

all, you wouldn't be able to challenge me, for I have no cards. Second of all, I'm not this 'Yugi' you speak of"

"Playing pretend again?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes towards Atemu, not believing anything the spiky haired rival

was saying.

"I'm not pretending, Kaiba." Atemu began to walk away, "Stop and duel me like a real man, Yugi!" (-giggles-)

Atemu just continued walking instead, leaving Kaiba angered at this back down. "You'll duel me again one of these days,

Yugi! And I'll defeat you!"

Back at the game shop, Yugi was pacing back and forth across the floor with Tea standing by the cash register

, staring at the ground. "We can't just stand around here and do nothing Tea. We have to go out there, find him and

try and get him to remember!"

"Are you sure that would work Yugi? Remember how much work it took just to get his past life back?" Yugi just

shook his head and headed towards the door to leave, but when he opened it... there was Atemu, walking towards him.

"Uh... Hello." The Pharaoh sort of shrugged and smiled weakly,"Well, I sort of just realized... I don't have anywhere

to stay. I'm visiting and- and since you seem to know me so well, I was wondering if I could maybe stay here for

awhile?" Yugi stared with disbelief, but finally smiled and stood out of the way for the Pharaoh to enter the game shop.

"Of course you can. It would be rude of me not to. We have a guest room upstairs." Yugi nodded as he led Atemu up the stairs

with Tea not to far behind them.

As they entered the tidy, clean room Yugi looked over towards Atemu, "Ur, don't you have any luggage with

you?"

"Uuuuuh... no." Atemu looked around the room as Yugi stared at him.

"Why exactly would you travel so far without bringing anything with you?"

"I-I uh... I lost it." Yugi then stomped towards Atemu and jabbed a finger in his chest, "You liar!"

Tea just stood, staring at the two, figuring out the differences... as it seems everyone is too stupid to notice them

right off. "What are you talking about!?" Atemu stared wide eyed at the younger image of himself wondering why

he ever came here to stay, knowing this would probably happen.

"You know what I'm talking about! You lied about the whole thing, you didn't really lose your memory, and you aren't

visiting, it was all a huge lie! And to think that I thought better of you!"

"Yugi, it's not what you think. I-I just"

"You. Just. What!?"

"I didn't want to ruin your life anymore then I did. I now know it was a mistake to even show up at the

game shop in the first place. I figured you had probably already forgotten about me."

Yugi sat on the bed that he stood by and Tea, finally getting what was going on sat down beside him as well

,"But Pharaoh, there was no need to lie to us."

"Tea's right. You actually would have made us brighten up with your return if we knew that you hadn't lost your memories.

in the first place. Everyone's been having a hard time coping with you leaving."

"It's been atlas a year though... "Atemu turned and stared at the white wall of the room.

-Insert super, awesome, chocolatley fudge coated theme song-


	3. Episode 3: Wondering

Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!

Millennium Items are mysteriously starting to appear out of nowhere as yamis being to return as well.

Marik and Ryou strangely met each other in an alleyway where Bakura came back into existence as Atemu

continues to be mistaken for Yugi. When Atemu asks for shelter his lie is figured out and truths begin

to unfold...

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

"Atemu, just because it's been a year since you left, doesn't mean we don't care anymore. You were a great

friend to us all and we worked hard to help you." Yugi smiled and Tea nodded happily, "Yes, you were bonded to

our friendship circle as well, Pharaoh. We will ALWAYS be friends." Tea held up her hand that she had written on

with the marker that for some odd reason she had with her at the time of Grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon being ripped

in half. Yugi hiddenily rolled his eyes, for the friendship circle deal was really getting old and childish. (Har har,

I am killing the friendshipiness. :D) Atemu slightly laughed, for he saw Yugi's reaction, but didn't want to

be questioned by Tea at what was so funny.

"It makes me wonder how yall can be so caring, even after all the danger I put you all through.

Not to mention the horrible mistakes I made at times to make things worse." Atemu thought back to the time when

he played the Seal of Orichalcous and ended up losing Yugi's soul. His cheered look suddenly was an unhappy

one again.

Yugi didn't want such a surprising reunion to be shattered with unhappiness by long ago memories, "Atemu,

it's perfectly fine. Everyone makes mistakes, it's natural. Now, why don't we get something to eat?" Yugi jumped

up and headed down the stairs, Tea quickly followed. Atemu stared around the room once more, then headed down the

stairs.

-------------------

Bakura turned around to see Marik staring wide-eyed at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you, Bakura. When did 'that'," Marik pointed at the Millennium

Ring, "get here." Bakura chuckled to himself, "Five seconds ago, right before your eyes. Now, answer me this. Where

are we?"

"We're in an alleyway, in Domino City."

"Raping people, Marik? That's not something you should be doing, especially in a place like this."

Bakura shook a finger at Marik as he shook his head at the same time, chuckling some more. Marik just stared

at Bakura evilly, "I'm NOT raping people. What is with everyone thinking I'm a rapist!?"

Marik began walking off down the alleyway, only to be stopped by Bakura grabbing his shoulder. "So, I see

you have the Millennium Rod back. What do YOU think is going on? Because I sure as hell don't know, for I just got

here as I am sure you know."

"Why do you think I know?"

"Because you're a tomb keeper and should know everything about this shit."

"First of all, you sure do cuss a lot. Second of all, I'm not a tomb keeper anymore and I still wouldn't

know even if I was. I'm not in charge of the Millennium Items." Marik shrugged Bakura's hand from his shoulder

and continued walking only to hear Bakura to begin grunting and coughing. Marik turned around to see if he was

alright,"Bakura wha-" It was no longer Bakura standing behind Marik, but Ryou.

"Why, I say. Was I knocked unconscious? I feel rather dizzy... Marik?" Ryou hadn't noticed the Millennium

Ring around his neck yet and was still rather confused about where he was. "Marik, did-did you rape me!?"

"WHATTHEFUCK!?" Marik then just stormed off, wondering why in the world everyone suddenly thought he was

a rapist.

"And I thought Joey had a temper, rapists can be so temperamental. Oh well." Ryou walked off down the

alleyway to finally go to the store.

-------------------

Yugi was about to head into the kitchen to grab something to eat when Joey and Tristan walked into the

game shop. "Hey Yug!" Yugi turned around and grinned "Joey! What are you doing here? How odd for you to turn up

as soon as we are about to get something to eat."

"Guess we just have a way of telling." Tristan laughed.

"Who else is here, Yug?" Joey looked around, seeing only Yugi, but then Tea emerged from the stairs

rubbing her arm, "I think someone's trying to kill me off. That is the fifth time this week I've

tripped on a pair of sta- Oh, hi Joey, Tristan!"

"Hey Tea. What have yall been up to all day... upstairs?" Joey winked.

"Uh, Tea'snottheonlyonehereguys." Yugi was embarrassed by the question and quickly tried to change the

subject. He looked towards the stairs to see the Pharaoh slowly walking down them. He ran towards the first step

and yelled up, "Are you a turtle or a human, Atemu!?" Yugi laughed at the retarded (The most stupidest

thing you could of ever heard) joke he had made.

"Atemu? Isn't that the-" Atemu stepped down from the last couple of steps "Pharaoh!" Both Joey and Tristan

yelled out. Atemu slowly looked up at the two running towards him and was about to be run over but Joey and Tristan

stopped in their tracks at the sad Pharaoh. "Is he okay?" Joey looked at Yugi.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Joey?"

"Well... because I don't think he would answer me."

"I'm fine, Joey..." Atemu walked off towards the kitchen to get the attention off of him and on food, although

he didn't find it to be quite helpful. After awhile of long conversation about Atemu and what was going on, Tea seemed

to finally realize that the Pharaoh really didn't want all this attention towards him so she tried to draw it off, "Hey,

Yugi! Why don't you and Joey play a game of cards?" Tea grinned.

"That's a great idea, Tea!" Yugi ran on and came back with his deck. "Do you have your deck with you, Joey?"

"As always, Yug." So, Joey and Yugi sat down... -insert super duel of Joey's loss that the author is waaaay to

lazy to write out and doesn't have the skills to create anyway-

-------------------

"So I wonder where the rest of the Millennium items have ended up..." Marik walked along the street down through

Domino City. Ishizu (His sister), Odeon and he had been living in Domino City for about a year now. 'Living in the light'

finally, as Marik would say. After the reappearance of the Millennium Rod, Marik hadn't stopped thinking about what

was happening and wondering if all the Millennium items had returned... and maybe even the Pharaoh.

When he reached his home he walked inside and down through the hallway. His sister wouldn't be home yet, so he

would just hang out around the house till her return. He was sure that maybe she would know what was going on. Marik

was home alone, because Odeon was out who-knows-where. He walked into his room and jumped into his bed and laid on his

back, with his legs crossed and an arm behind his head. He held the Millennium Rod out in front of his face just to have

a look at it. It looked exactly as it had when it left... nothing to strange seemed to be happening, well except for

everyone thinking him to be a rapist.

-------------------

Ryou was walking out of the store and headed down through the alley-way to go home, tea in hand. He skip-walked

along the path whistling to himself a silly little tune (Harhar, he sounds so gay. xD). Suddenly Ryou grabbed at his chest

and fell forward on his hands and knees, he groaned and coughed as he clutched at his stomach now and fell farther

towards the ground.

"Wh-at's. Hap-pe-ning. To. Me?" A flash of light burst along the alleyway walls, scaring quite a few cats away

(All that was left from the ones that ran away during Ryou's outburst. O).

"What!? What am I doing here still? Does my host NEVER move or something!?" Bakura then realized he was holding

a grocery bag in his hand. He looked inside... "TEA!? Ryou has no sense of taste does he? I should stop talking to myself."

Bakura looked around again then headed off down the alleyway and left, going towards Ryou's home.

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-


	4. Episode 4: It's Becoming Unleashed

Previously, On Yu-Gi-Oh!

The mystery continues as Ryou unknowingly is being switched with Bakura, due to the Millennium Ring that he doesn't know about, with Bakura fussing at his hikari to himself. Marik wonders home with the thought of what was happening and why everyone thinks he is some sort of horrible rapist while he waits on Ishizu's return. And the Pharaoh is getting to much attention for his taste and just wants to understand it all. Are other Millennium Items returning to their previous owners and is a new evil about to unlock?

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

"One day I'll beat you, Yugi! I'll make sure of it!" Joey put his cards away after his loss of the duel, leaving Yugi snickering at his reaction.

"Shouldn't we be working on why the Pharaoh is back here?" Tristan suddenly spoke up... about Atemu of course, the one subject _Atemu_ didn't want to hear about. Tea sighed, her attempt lasted for awhile, but it had to be broken at some point. Yugi looked at Tristan then quickly turned his attention towards Atemu. Atemu sat quietly in his seat, trying to slide off the stares. "Last time the Pharaoh was here... it was to save the world from evil. Maybe that's why he's back again?" Joey spoke up.

"Evil? Again?" Yugi rolled his eyes. He knew it was one of the most likable ordeals, but why would the Pharaoh have to be put up to all this again... just for that? Sure, he still remembers everything, but what about the questions running through his mind right now, the agony of returning? "Why don't we just sit and wait for whatever's coming? There's no need to pay attention to what's happening now... whatever it is, it's sure to show itself at some point."

"AAAAARGH!" A bang was heard against the window and Yugi turned around to see what he thought was Ryou's face up against the glass, all squished and deformed. "Whatthehell!?" Joey questioned out loud.

Everyone ran towards the window to stare. Bakura removed his face, "What the fuck are _you_ looking at?" He then hopped off and ran down the street. "What was with that? I really doubt Ryou would try scaring someone, he just isn't the kind of person..." Tristan laughed, "That's really sort of funny that he pops up in the window after that last sentence you said, Yugi! XD"

-------------------------------------

Bakura silently dashed down the street, but then suddenly fell against the cement sidewalk beside him. He scowled and wondered to himself: _How is he fighting me off? _The bright light of the ring burst out from Bakura's chest and Ryou returned hands and knees on the ground. "Uh, I'm so tired..." Ryou looked up and studied his surroundings. "How did I get here?" He looked behind him to see that he wasn't to far from the Game Shop. He stood up and then realized... "MYTEA!"

Steadily walking towards Yugi house, Ryou breathed slowly, trying to catch his breath. He was severely tired and had no idea what was going on. He has been having loss of memory a lot today. When he reached Yugi's house he walked up to the door and knocked. He heard some voices inside the shop and waited quietly in the near dark outside. The door finally opened... "Yu-"

"Ryou? What- You were just outside my window ten to twenty minutes ago!"

"What?" Ryou shot Yugi a dearly confused look.

"Not to long ago, you shoved your face up against that window," Yugi walked outside the door and turned to point at a window on the game shop/house, "and shouted at my company and me." Ryou was shocked, "May I say, I would never do such a thing! Not to mention I just woke to find myself lying on a sidewalk just down near your house and MY TEA WAS GONE!"

Yugi was the confused one now. He had just had Ryou's face smashed against his window and now here he was standing on his doorstep shouting about tea... Then, Atemu walked outside to see what was going on, causing a light to come on in Yugi's mind. "Ryou!"

"So now I- Yes?" Ryou looked at Yugi then noticed Atemu standing there as well... "Yugi? Is my eyesight going bad now as well? I'm seeing two of you." Shaking his head, Yugi replied with, "No Ryou. It's Atemu, the Pharaoh, he's back! This brings me to believe... that your Millennium Ring, and your evil spirit, are back."

"Oh my. You don't say?" Yugi nodded. "But, how can this be? I haven't seen any sign of the Millennium Ring all day. I've just been minding my own business all day, having a few memory losses here and there-"

"That's it Ryou!"

"Wha-"

-------------------------------------

"I'm home, Marik!"

Marik shot up from his bed at the sound of his sister's voice and the door closing. He got up and walked quickly down the hallway, Millennium Rod in hand. "MARIK!" Ishizu gasped at the sight of the Millennium Rod... "It's okay Ishizu; I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

"About what? Why, where did you get that?"  
"About THIS." He held the Millennium Rod up so Ishizu could get a better glimpse at it. "It mysteriously found its way in my possession not to long ago, I didn't tell you though. But, that's not it... I ran into Ryou-"

"Were you hanging around the allies again? Marik, I told you not to be raping people."

"IWASN'TRAPINGPEOPLE!"

"Continue with your story."

"Anyway, I ran into Ryou and as I was speaking with him... he suddenly changed into Bakura, the evil spirit from the Millennium Ring! It had suddenly appeared at that moment without me knowing. What do you think is going on?"

Ishizu quietly contemplated what Marik had just told her. "I don't know for sure, my brother. There is one thing we must find out before we go into conclusions, though."

"What's that?"

"we must leave and visit Yugi Mouto at this very moment."

Marik's eyes widened and hurriedly went after his sister as she walked back out the door she had just entered not to long ago. He didn't know why they were leaving the Mouto's home, but followed just to find out some answers.

-------------------------------------

Yugi was sitting on the counter in the Game Shop with everyone else surrounding him, Atemu off to the side leaning against a wall as he had done so often as a spirit. "So, you're telling me that I have the Millennium Ring... but Bakura is hiding it from me and taking me over without my knowing? Then how did I get back...?" Yugi blinked... he hadn't thought of that. "I'm not sure."

"Do you feel tired in any way, Ryou?" Everyone looked over at Atemu. This was really the only question he had asked a person, directly, since he had returned.

"Actually, I do. Not as much as I did when I awoke on the sidewalk, but I am tired."

Atemu now stood straight, tall and handsome, and walked over towards the counter. "You've been mentally fighting him without you knowing. Every time he takes over, your mind fights the evil. Soon, he will become angry with you, he is trying to break free from this. This is why you have had so many memory losses throughout the day." Blinking, Yugi slightly gasped," Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because Atemu's old and knows more than you." Joey said, looking towards Yugi. "It's not exactly kind to call someone 'old' " Tea pushed Joey into the counter as Atemu continued to think about all that was happening so far.

"What will happen if he gets _to_ 'angry'?"

"You will mentally tire yourself out more. The more _you_ fight, the more _he_ fights, Ryou. If we could get him to show himself in front of us-"

"He DID show himself to us... the window." Joey pointed his thumb behind him to indicate the window that still had a somewhat 'Bakura face' on it.

"Yes, but for him to show himself to us now. Ask a few questions, there has to be something he knows."

Ryou nervously looked around, "But, I don't _want_ to fight him off anymore. Why do I have to be the one with an evil killing, wanting to rule the world spirit?"

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-


	5. Episode 5: Yami and Hikari

Previously! On Yu-Gi-Oh!

Things are heating up as mysteries are slowly unfolding and Ryou is finally told about the secret being hidden from him. Marik finally showed the Millennium Rod to his sister, Ishizu, and they rush towards the Mouto Game Shop to find more answers and maybe figure out what's going on. With the attention brought off Atemu and faced towards Ryou and his Millennium Ring, what will things lead to?

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

An urgent knock was heard at the door of the Game Shop, silence swept the room as Yugi turned and slowly walked towards the door. Opening the door, Marik leaped into the room and started chatting away about who knows what.

"EVERYONE RUN! THE RAPIST IS IN THE HOUSE!" Ryou hid under a table as he shouted this to everyone.

"Gosh damnit! I am NOT a rapist, Ryou!" Ishizu walked over to her brother and stood behind him,"Leave him be, Brother. We have business to attend to."

Yugi looked at the two Ishtars, "What do you need?" Ishizu looked at Marik and nodded; Marik brought the Millennium Rod to attention and held it up where everyone could see it. A few gasps were let out, "His hair isn't going to go all crazy again, is it?" Joey popped up in front of Marik and jabbed a finger at the golden object. Pulling the Millennium Rod away, "Believe me, he wont be coming back," Marik glared at Joey.

"Yugi we have come to-" Ishizu spotted Atemu over by the front desk of the shop, "My Pharaoh!" Atemu looked up, just now noticing who was all in the small Game Shop after concentrating on a plan to make the evil Thief appear. "Uh, hello."

"I never figured you would return once again. The Ishtar family was only told of one acknowledgment, but since the return of these two Millennium items we had to see for ourselves if there would be another recurrence." Then everyone suddenly began talking at once about what could be happening, what happened, and what was going to happen. Too much noise for anyone to notice a large amount of light in the room and Ryou suddenly crashing to the floor. "Everyone! Quiet!" No one seemed to hear Yugi, except Tea who demandingly screamed Yugi's demands to everyone else. Everyone was suddenly quiet and looked over at the two," Thank you!"

"Now, does anyone here have any idea _why_ the Pharaoh has returned? Please, raise your hand or something, we can't take everyone talking at once, it'll just waist any time that we have." Joey raised his hand," Yes, Joey?"

"As I said before, he's probably back to fight _evil_ once again," Joey moved his hands in a 'spooky' way as he said evil.

"So, that's one possibility, fighting evil... Anyone else?" It was quiet...

"SOICANKICKHISASS!" Everyone suddenly looked over at Ryou who was dashing out the door now. A few confused looks were shot as well as surprise and shock. "There goes our thief."

Atemu now walked towards Yugi and Tea at the door," I believe our greatest challenge yet, would be saving Ryou... from himself."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"It doesn't seem they even noticed me, maybe I should of stayed longer... found out anything I need to know. But it's not very fun not to be all fussed over." Bakura walked silently through the dark down a sidewalk, hands in his pockets, thinking, or should I say talking, to himself. "I need to get to this fool's house, it'll give me a place to stay and contemplate my plans to destroy the Pharaoh.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone glanced around at each other, still thinking steadily about the first question Yugi had asked the large group of people. Finally, after quite a bit of speechlessness, Tristan raised his hand (Likewowz, the idiots are raising their hands). "Yes, Tristan?" Yugi sighed.

"Maybe Bakura's telling the truth. Maybe _Bakura_ is the one that brought him back, just to destroy him?" Everyone seemed to nod a little at the suggestion

"But then, why would the other Millennium Items be returning?" Tea questioned.

"Remember, Bakura wants to get his hands all the Millennium Items. He will probably use them to destroy the Pharaoh. How he plans on getting his hands on the Puzzle though..." Marik looked around a bit, holding the Millennium Rod tightly in his grasp.

"He's gotten it before, remember?" Yugi sadly looked around, bringing the memory back. In the memory of the Pharaoh, Bakura did get it. He changed the past.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Ryou's house, Bakura was opening the door to walk inside. He made it all the way to the house without any interference by his host. Maybe since Ryou now knew of Bakura being in presence, he was keeping himself from fighting; he didn't want to fight Bakura no more. Chuckling to himself at the thought he turned a light on in the living room and sat on the couch (Harhar, Ryou has his own house. D) "Now, which Millennium item should I go for first... I need to save the Millennium Puzzle for last, it will be the hardest to get. But Shadi should have both the Millennium Key and Scale, two in one visit, which will be pleasant." Bakura pulled a piece of paper and pencil out and leaned over towards the table sitting in front of the couch, placing the paper on top.

Neatly, in a list down the paper, he wrote 'Ring, Scale, Key, Eye, Necklace, Rod, and Puzzle'. Then he put a check beside the word 'Ring' to indicate that he had it. Next on the list to receive for himself was the Scale and Key. Now, Bakura wondered to himself... when he had been rushing out the door, he got a quick glimpse of Ishizu, she didn't have the necklace. Had she received it back yet? If she didn't have it, then had the other ones reappeared yet?

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ishizu!" The long, black haired Ishtar looked at her brother," What is it?" Marik turned completely towards her with everyone's eyes on them,"The necklace... you don't have it." Ishizu then put a hand to her neck and only felt skin. "Did it ever reappear to you?" She shook her head at the question," No."

That was a good thing though, correct? Yugi thought to himself... If she didn't have the necklace, then Bakura couldn't get his hands on it. It also indicated that maybe the other items hadn't shown themselves to the other people that had owned them at one time. This was favorable. Well, maybe not to Bakura, but it was for them. "That's good."

"What?" Marik and Ishizu looked over at Yugi. Everyone else did too, everyone but Atemu with awestruck faces. "It's a good thing that Ishizu doesn't have the necklace, this means Bakura can't get it. It also means that maybe the other items haven't emerged yet. The thief can't get his hands on the items if they aren't here." Finally each person understood, Atemu of course already understood. (D)

---------------------------------------------------------------

The thief lay back against the couch looking at his sheet of paper, an arm behind his head. He cackled to himself (He seems to laugh a lot) as he decided to try and find Shadi tomorrow. He had no idea where Shadi would be hiding, probably in Egypt as he usually is... "AGH!"

A hand shot up to Bakura's head, his hand. "No, he can't... I can't let him do this!" Dropping the bit of paper from his hand as he raised it to the other side of his head. He stood, scowling at the pain in his coconut (That's actually a synonym for brain. XD But no... really) in his head. "Why is he fighting me!? It's not going to help his sorry little ass any!" Now Bakura fell to his knees on the floor bending over to where his head was touching the floor, his elbows in the air.

"I am NOT going to let him win!" Bakura fought against Ryou, silently, in his mind.

_I'm tired of being bullied by you, Bakura. I am going to fight against you, and I will win. _Bakura looked up, had he just heard Ryou? Throughout all the times he had had been sharing, okay not exactly _sharing_, Ryou's body... Ryou had never actually spoken to him. Or maybe that's just because Ryou had no idea that Bakura was there, and Ryou was usually unconscious. He sat up; the pain wasn't as vigorous, now that he had quit fighting. Speaking out loud Bakura questioned," You... can you hear me?" He didn't get a reply... "RYOU! You fuck, can you hear me!?"

Still he didn't get any sort of reaction from the fighting hikari inside his mind. Then he thought that maybe Ryou wasn't able to hear Bakura actually speaking, but inside his mind... _Ryou, can you hear me?_

_Yes, I can hear you. What do you think I'm deaf?_

Now Bakura stood up, laughing widely. _Oh my gosh, I have NEVER actually been able to speak with you. I've always just taken control while you were unconscious, most likely because of me._

_Do you really think I am here to conversate with you?_

_Oh yeah, you're right. All righty then. _Bakura began fighting against Ryou once more, but with more of an enthusiastic feeling than pain. Ryou was weak now from all that he had done already, but he continued trying to free himself from the corridors of his mind._ Ryou you can't win, you know I have more energy and more strength than you._

_I don't care. I want to be rid of you for good. I want you to leave me._

Bakura smirked as they continued to brawl. He now folded his arms across his chest and silently walked around the house, figuring out where everything was, what Ryou had in his home. He didn't have as much trouble fighting with Ryou, now that he wasn't as surprised at the attack and figured out how to speak with Ryou, making the connection even closer. Yet, as Bakura entered Ryou's bedroom he suddenly collapsed against the door and slid down to the floor. He couldn't move and he toppled over, lying across the carpet. _Ryou, what have you done?_

Both the yami and hikari blacked-out.

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-


	6. Episode 6: Collision

Previously! On Yu-Gi-Oh!

Not all items have shown themselves to previous owners, so Bakura will be unable to capture them all at this time, giving the Pharaoh and everyone else time to conjure a plan. While the group of 'heroes' speaks together about general questions Bakura and Ryou are having a one on one fight within their mind, Yami against Hikari... but when they both end up blacking out, who is the victor?

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

A low gleam of light emerged from the Millennium Puzzle, causing everyone to focus on Atemu again. Lifting the puzzle upwards, the tanned Pharaoh examined it. It still modestly glowed. Marik now held his Millennium Rod at eye's view, to find that it was glowing as well, just as much the Puzzle. "What's going on?" Tea asked, without hesitation.

"Something's happened." Atemu continued to study the puzzle. Neither he nor Yugi could remember a time where the Puzzle had luminated itself on its own. "Wait..." Yugi spoke up," It's done this once before, but that was only during the Battle City duel against Seto Kaiba when the God cards clashed. Remember?"

"Yes. But this time, the Puzzle isn't taking us anywhere and there have been no collisions."

"But there was somewhere else?" Marik spoke up, after dropping his arm and the Rod to his side.

"It's a possibility." The Pharaoh lowered the Millennium Puzzle as well.

-------------------------------------------------

It was dark in Ryou's house. The living room light silently flickered. Bakura/Ryou's body still laid dumb struck across the carpeted floor of Ryou's bedroom, just inside the doorway. His body was clammy and lightly shaking, yet lifeless. A small stream of blood fell from the slightly opened mouth and the eyes seemingly moved underneath the closed eyelids. Crisp, cold chilling air moved through the house.

Suddenly, the shaking stopped. The flickering quit and all light vanished. The eyes quit moving, the blood quit flowing. The air froze. Then, the right eyelid shot open. A gasp of air was let out and the chest of the once seemingly dead body began moving up and down with violent breathes escaping the chapped blue lips.

Trying to stand up, Bakura realized he was unable to move his left arm and leg and he was only able to open his right eye. He used the door to help lift himself up and then staggered through the hallway, using the wall for support. Near the end of the hallway, Bakura fell to the floor and had a quick coughing fit, barely able to keep himself up with just his right side. Using the wall, he got himself up again with a lot more trouble than last time.

-------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if Ryou is okay..." It had been quiet in the Game Shop for a good ten minutes, with soft whispers shooting through the air. With Yugi's outburst about Ryou it got even quieter as they tried to decide what might have happened.

"Do you think we should go check on him?" Marik scratched his head.

"I-I don't know. We couldn't bring you or Atemu, there would be a risk of Bakura still being in control and losing the Millennium Items to him. Marik and Atemu glanced at Yugi and slowly nodded, telling him that they could go on with out them.

"Okay then, everyone let's go. We'll be back as soon as we can Pharaoh." Yugi led the group of people out the door and headed down the street towards Ryou's home.

-------------------------------------------------

Bakura was having a hard time finding his way around the dark house and was running into things, falling, having coughing fits here and there. He still wasn't sure what had happened not to long ago to him and his host. Then it hit Bakura... Ryou, what happened to him? Bakura weakly tried to speak to Ryou, trying to hold back his coughs so as not to lose connection. _R-Ryou... are you... there? _He didn't get an answer.

A painful scowl came across his face, why did he care what happened to Ryou? As long as he could get the left side of his body working, he'd have a whole body to himself, no Ryou what-so-ever. This made him smirk, at least the closest he could get to a smirk; his mouth didn't seem to be working very well.

-------------------------------------------------

"Collision, collision..." Atemu paced around the Game Shop with his arms crossed across his chest, looking sideways at the floor. Yugi speaking of the 'Gods clashing' made him think that maybe some sort of collision had happened. He just couldn't figure out what sort of collision. It couldn't have been the Gods; of course... he had the God cards with him, in his belt. So what could it have been that 'clashed' this time?

"Pharaoh, are you okay?"

"Hm?" Atemu turned around to face Marik,"Uh, no. And please, call me Atemu." The tanned face then turned back around and the violet eyes continued to stare at the ground.

"Um...yes. Atemu. Are you sure nothings wrong? You look frustrated, I'm sure I could help... I think." Marik looked around the Game Shop and back at Atemu, still pacing, not seeming to be listening to him. He did look frustrated, confused, worried... But he was probably anything but that. Even though he couldn't figure out what was happening, he wouldn't get frustrated over it, he's just that kind of person. He's patients and understanding.

Atemu turned back around towards Marik, "Yes, you can help. I am trying to figure out what might have 'collided', to cause the Millennium puzzle to react. If we can figure that out, it will probably greatly help us on this quest." Marik nodded," Yes. Of course. Um... well first. It couldn't have had to do with anyone that was in this room at the time... nor the Gods. Right?"

"Right."

"Someone that le- Ryou!"

"Yes... Ryou. Colliding with himself? That could make perfect sense... he could have been fighting Bakura off again and something went wrong. Marik, I think you're on to something."

"I thought I might have been of some help." Marik grinned.

-------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there guys." Yugi walked steadily, quickly down the sidewalk, with everyone else following behind. "Are you sure you know the way?" Joey sighed. "Of course I do, I've been to his house before, Joey."

-------------------------------------------------

Bakura steadied himself against the couch in the living room... _The bathroom, where is the bathroom? _He looked around in the dark and tried to make out any doors that he could possibly find. _Okay, I just came out of the hallway... that, that's the front door. _He then focused on a darker spot in the middle of one of the walls. _A door! _He slowly walked towards the bathroom, holding on to anything that he could to keep himself steady. _This better be the bathroom. _He held on to a chair that was pretty close to the door and grabbed hold of the smooth cold knob. He slowly turned it and opened it. He could make out a counter and... _THE BATHROOM! YAY!_ Bakura walked inside and shut the door.

-------------------------------------------------

"Here it is." Yugi walked up to the huge door of the house and knocked. No answer. He knocked even louder this time "RYOU!? Ryou are in there!?"

"I don't think he is Yug..." Joey turned to walk off.

"No, Joey. We're going inside." Yugi slowly turned the knob and walked inside. He looked around and then reached for the light switch to the living room. It was already flipped up but no light was on. Yugi moved the switch down and up a couple of times but the light didn't even flicker. "Something's wrong here... the light isn't working."

-------------------------------------------------

Bakura was unable to turn the bathroom light on but there was a lamp on the counter and that came on with ease. _How odd. _He then looked up at the mirror... "HOLYFUCKIN'RA!" His left eyelid flew open...

-------------------------------------------------

Tea screamed at the sudden outburst they heard and everyone else just stood, frozen in their places. "Di-did you hear that?" Joey stuttered.

"Yeah... it sounded like... Bakura." Yugi walked forward a little bit but at that moment the bathroom door flung open and the living room light shot on. Bakura stumbled out of the bathroom, his full body working now, but he was still having trouble walking. He had his right hand covering the left side of his face.

"ICAN'TSEE!" No lips had moved... and with Bakura on the floor in front of them, it was Ryou's voice they had heard. Then Bakura's left arm shot up and tore the right arm from his face. Gasps resounded through the house. It wasn't Bakura's face underneath Bakura's hand. It was Ryou's...

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-


	7. Episode 7: Connected to Your Enemies

Previously! On Yu-Gi-Oh!

With Bakura and Ryou still lying unconscious, a strange glow gleams from the Millennium Rod and Puzzle, bringing about the idea of a collision. As Yugi and his gang head out with Atemu and Marik towards Ryou's house, the once lifeless body wonders around the house with only a half working body. Once the group enters the house and Bakura has caught a glimpse of his 'new body', everything begins to change...

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

"It's... it's..."

"IT'S HIDIOUS! SMACKIE CHANGE HIM BAAACK!"

Joey looked over at the person now standing in front of the doorway pointing at the 'deformed' Bakura. "Who are you?"

"Twitch, get out of the story."

"Who are you!?" Joey was getting frustrated now...

"I'm the author of course! And... that's someone you don't want to meet." Smack pointed at Twitch.

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Now Joey just sort of fell to the ground and grabbed a hold of Yugi's jacket.

"Uh, no... not yet."

"What do you mean by YET?"

"That's none of your business..." Then Smack walked off, dragging Twitch behind her,"You freaking idiot, you destroyed the beginning of the story!"

Twitch coughed," Excuse me, YOU are the one TYPING it!" "STFU!"

--------------------------------------

"It's... it's..." Tea stuttered, not knowing WHAT to call 'it'. Of course, 'it' has a gender though... Bakura and Ryou are in fact males, at least... they better be. Yet now, the white haired males were... well, connected. They were split right down the middle, the right side belonging to the evil thief, Bakura, and the left side belonging to the kind Ryou whom just wanted to be free of Bakura.

Bakura's eye, his only eye, twitched a bit as he and Ryou sat on the floor together, unwantingly. "Why. Am I. Fused. With HIM!?"

"Oh, well you really think _I _want to be attached to YOU?" Ryou glanced at Bakura with his one eye.

"This isn't the time for you two to argue, you'll never be detached. But since we've got Bakura stuck here... tell us what you know." Yugi kneeled down in front of Bakura's side of the body.

"I won't tell you _anything_." The thief attempted to cross his 'arms' but only ended up with his one arm lying in mid-air. "Put your arm up you dolt!"

"No. I won't mingle in your evilness." Ryou turned his side of the chin upwards, causing Bakura's face to focus downwards a bit," That's my face too, you idiot!" Ryou sighed, trying to heed no attention towards Bakura. Yugi stood up," I'm sure there's _something_ you know, Bakura. And we aren't leaving till you tell us."

Bakura now stood up, 'causing Ryou a little discomfort while being pulled upwards at the sudden lift," Then I guess _I_ shall be taking a leave. Onwards Ryou!"Bakura then began 'running' out the door, but with Ryou trying to keep his place, he only ended up at a small trot with a dangling left side."Bastard, MOVE!" Ryou had no choice but to run along with Bakura, otherwise he would just be dragged along. "I'm sorry guys, I have no choice." He slumped his shoulder and began moving his leg along with Bakura's.

"What a sight to see..." Joey finally spoke up after seeing the deformity that had been in front of him.

"I wonder if they'll ever take a shower..."

"THERE'S THAT VOICE AGAIN!" Joey jumped on Tristan and Tristan let out a great sigh, "You shouldn't be afraid of the author..." Then Tristan suddenly fell and broke his leg on a large piece of metal that seemingly popped out of nowhere. "I HATE THE AUTHOR!"

--------------------------------------

"Okay, Ryou. If we want this to work out... you have to obey my every order."

"What!? Why not you obey MY every order!?"

"Because you're a sissy, wimp, pale and rather thin. I'd be surprised if you could lift a stick." Ryou glared at Bakura again. He could tell this wouldn't be a very pleasant day. Not to mention the thought of being stuck to this thief for over a week wasn't very pleasant as well. He most defiantly didn't want to be attached to a bossy fool as this one. "Are you listening to me, Ryou?"

"Did you say something Bakura?" Bakura growled," Yes, I said something! I was saying that people are starring at us, because we are in the middle of a street... talking to ourselves." "THEN STOP TALKING TO ME!" Ryou tried to walk away but ended up going nowhere, just practically stomping his foot. Bakura was stronger and unlike Ryou... was able to keep himself in place.

--------------------------------------

Yugi opened the door to the game shop and slumped in sighing. The door immediately closed behind him, no one else entered. "Where are the others?" Atemu asked, thinking maybe something happened. "They went home. Marik, you can go home if you would like to." Marik nodded but replied with," First, what happened? Is Ryou okay? Was he at home? Is he hurt?"

Giving Marik a glance of something like 'Wtf?' Yugi began the story," When we arrived to Ryou's house... no one answered the door so we went inside and the lights weren't working. Before we even took another step after entering... let's just say both Ryou and Bakura came running out 'together'."

Atemu and Marik looked a little shock as they both said "What?" Hesitating a bit, Yugi continued," Well you see... they're sort of 'attached'."

"I knew it! Ryou's GAY!" Marik pointed his Millennium Rod at Yugi as he said this.

"No, no, no! I meant it literally... they're stuck together, right down the middle." Marik slunk into the shadows a bit and Atemu replied to the story," How strange. So the collision _was_ Ryou. It just... wasn't exactly in the way I would have expected."

"We tried to get Bakura to tell us anything he knew... but he ran off."

"Ryou didn't try to stop him?" Again Marik was asking questions... about Ryou.

"Do you really think he would have been able to? Bakura took off, dragging Ryou behind. After they got out the door Ryou went along, he didn't feel like being 'dragged' the whole way to where they were going."

--------------------------------------

"I think they're gone..." Bakura was hiding behind a bush in front of Ryou's home whispering to that very person who stood beside him. "Then let's go in. I don't feel comfortable being out in public attached to you." Bakura glared and began walking towards the house, Ryou as well walked.

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

((Sorry, this one was sort of short. -sweat drop-))


	8. Episode 8: Locked Within, Once Again

Previously! On Yu-Gi-Oh!

A very short episode in deed, as Bakura and Ryou fight for their rights, Ryou not being able to do so well in this. The 'gang' was unable to get in any answers from the thief what-so-ever and headed home...

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

It was midnight and Yugi was silently asleep in his bed, Atemu was in the guest room sitting on the edge of his bed thinking of anything that might help answer any 'riddles' to this mystery. Even though the Pharaoh should have been sleeping, he was to use to staying up through the nights from when he was just a spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle, wondering the hallways of the labyrinth within. No drowsiness was visible in his expression, he looked wide awake and his mind was working quickly.

Back in Yugi's room, Yugi was twisting and turning in his bed, probably dreaming. Small beads pf sweat fell from his forehead as he finally laid still for a few minutes, covers halfway over his body and the rest falling against the floor. He breathed slowly, in and out, as the sound of the silent night continued to fill the room.

Marik had left hours ago, gone home after learning all that was able to be told and made sure that they did all they could to help Ryou. He had left and fell asleep in his own bed at home with scared thoughts of what might happen.

----------------------------------

"Ryou? Are you awake Ryou?" No reply to the questioning whisper in the dark of the home that had not way to long ago had something mysterious happen within its walls. A collision, a fusion. Fusing two completely different personalities into one. Bakura lifted his arm and slightly poked the other half of himself, Ryou, in the little piece of forehead he had. "Damnit Ryou, I want some coffee." Bakura sighed and then carefully used the couch he was sitting on to help him up to where he was standing. He was getting use to walking around on one foot, but it was still odd to do.

He hopped a bit as he started off towards the kitchen, then slowly went into a steady walk as he reached the part of the floor that turned from carpet to tile. He got out a mug and everything else he needed and started making some coffee, he didn't feel like sleeping. Ryou on the other hand, he slept quietly even at the moving of the other side of him. His arm dangled at his side and his foot dragged across the floor as Bakura walked back to the couch and sat down. Bakura drank his coffee and stared into the darkness surrounding the house. He took another sip of coffee as he sighed a bit and slunk more into the couch.

----------------------------------

Yugi gasped and sat up quickly, waking from a horrid dream. He rubbed his head as he realized this and at first almost started to talk to Atemu but then realized that he wasn't there, as he usually did throughout the past nights of the year. Sliding out of his bed, his bare feet touched the floor and he quickly and quietly walked towards his door. He opened the door and then walked down the hallway towards the guest room, and then stopped. He put his ear to the door and heard slow breathing of a sleeping person and as he opened the door a crack, it was confirmed that Atemu was sleeping.

The Millennium Puzzle was lying on a desk in the corner of the room along with Atemu's two belts laid across the desk beside it, his jacket placed on the head of the chair in front of the desk. Yugi stared at the puzzle as he stood in the doorway, remembering when _he_ used to wear the puzzle. Then, he tiptoed towards the desk and slowly picked the Puzzle up from it's resting place. Once the golden object hanging from it's silver chain was in his hands he walked out into the hallway and then placed it around his neck. Smiling, he walked back to his room and he crawled back into his bed as the low glimmer of light protruding from the Puzzle went unnoticed.

----------------------------------

The eyelid belonging to Ryou began to slowly open as he awakened from his sleep. Looking as far over at Bakura as he could he noticed that he was asleep... but then he realized that not only was he asleep, but a mug of coffee was lying in his hand, spilling all over the couch. "BAKURA YOU- YOU IDIOT!" Ryou tried to stand up but ended up falling back into the couch. Trying once again, using the couch for support he was able to lift himself... but was unable to move, not having as much practice at moving around on one foot as Bakura had had. So, once again he just fell back onto the couch, this time on his own will. "Wake up, Bakura!" Ryou jabbed Bakura in the face trying to wake him.

"Uuuuh." Bakura swiped the jabbing finger from his forehead. "Bakura, WAKE UP!"

"I'm awaaake."

"GET UP!"

"Whyyy?"

"Because you're an idiot, and spilt coffee all over my couch!"

"Eh, who cares.." Bakura snorted a little as he began drifting back into sleep.

"I CARE! It's MY couch!"

"Stop yelling." Bakura opened his eye and then got up, Ryou walking with him this time. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Ryou coughed ,"Uh, what?"

"I'm going. To the. BATHROOM."

"For what!?"

"TO PISS!"

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN THE BATHROOM!" Ryou tried to move away, but as usual, that was impossible.

----------------------------------

Yugi woke up at around seven in the morning, yawning and slowly climbing out of bed. He didn't notice at all that he was still wearing the Millennium Puzzle. He walked over to the guest room and opened the door to find that Atemu wasn't in there, so he walked down the stairs. "Hey Gramps! Where's Atemu?"

"Hm? The Pharaoh? I don't know Yugi, haven't seen 'em all morning."

"Well, he had to of come down stairs at one point, he's not up stairs."

"I just woke up, so maybe he came down here really early." Yugi looked a little puzzled, he really doubted that the Pharaoh would get up so early, but then he heard a voice behind him. "I'm right here Yugi."

Yugi turned around to see the Pharaoh leaning against the wall beside him,"Oh! There you are Atemu! Where have you been?" Atemu began to speak but was interrupted by Yugi,"You look... pale. Are you okay?" Then Grandpa started speaking, leaving Atemu silently waiting again. "Who are you talking to Yugi?"

"I'm... talking to Atemu, Grandpa..." Yugi looked even more puzzled towards his grandfather, couldn't he see Atemu?

"No, Yugi. He can't." Yugi turned around and gasped. "You can read my mind?" He stared shockingly. "I am _in_ your mind, once again."

That's when Yugi realized what was going on, why Grandpa couldn't see him... then he remembered the Puzzle hanging around his neck and he looked at it surprisingly then up at Atemu again with a 'Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!' kind of look. He removed the Puzzle from his neck and handed it to Atemu,"Take it back, take it back!"

"That won't do us any good Yugi, I'm already here... and I'm thinking it won't be _that_ easy to get us out of this mess.

----------------------------------

Bakura ran out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch, trying to cross his arms once again," I. Am NEVER. Going to the bathroom. AGAIN."

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song


	9. Episode 9: Shocking Visits

Previously! On Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi's longing for the puzzle leads to serious trouble... Atemu is once again a spirit within the young mind of Yugi Mouto. Back at Ryou's house a sleeping Bakura is soon awakened after entering the bathroom and I'm supposing... seeing something he didn't really want to see. XD

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

Inside Ryou's home, loud sobbing could be heard in his room. As many would expect, you're probably thinking it is Ryou crying, but no... It's Bakura. Lying on Ryou's bed sobbing his eyes out...

"I'm DEFOOORMED!"

"Oh, you're just _now_ figuring that out? You're smarter than I thought Bakura." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"This isn't funny, Ryou!"

"And why would I find it funny? I'm ATTACHED. TO. YOU. Don't you think _I'm_ upset too?"

"Not as much as me. You should be honored that you are attached to me... But me? I'VE LOST MY SEXINESS!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M UGLY!?"

"Maybe I am!"

"Well- Never mind..."

"What?"

"I'm not going to say it."

--------------------------------

Marik was at home, in the kitchen, eating some lunch. He wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to the food though as it slipped off his fork and onto the floor. "Marik! You better clean up that mess you're making!" Ishizu threw a rag at him and he was knocked out of his trance as he got down picking up the food and wiping up the floor. "What's the matter with you today Marik? It seems like something's wrong."

"I'm just worried Ishizu. About Ryou."

"Oooh."

Glancing at his sister, Marik got up and threw the food away and laid the rag on the counter. He then sat back down on the stool he was sitting at not to long ago. He propped his chin up with his arm that sat on the counter top. "Why don't you go see him?" Marik slightly jumped then turned to look at his sister. "Because..."

"Because why? There can't be any harm, right?"

"But what about Bakura?"

"Just leave the Millennium Rod with me; he can't get it if it's not with you."

"I guess..."

"And he can't hurt you with Ryou there... right?"

"Fine. I'm going!' Marik jumped down from the stool and went to take a shower and change before he left.

--------------------------------

"_Bakuuuuura..._" Ryou whispered, poking his foot into the leg of Bakura, trying to see if he was awake. Which apparently, he wasn't. "Finally, piece and quiet." At that moment the doorbell rang, making Ryou cringe. He sat for a second. When he figured out that the ring hadn't awoken the sleeping thief he slowly got up and walked out to the living room and to the front door. He opened the door to see Marik. "Marik?"

This being Marik's first glimpse at the 'new Ryou', he twitched a bit. Ryou narrowed his eye," Don't. Say. Anything."

"I'm sorry Ryou. I just wasn't expecting to see you like this." Marik slightly grinned and handed over a bag to Ryou. "What's this Marik?"

"Tea. I'm sure you don't want to go outside attached to... him. So, I went and bought you some."

"That's so nice of you Marik! Come in." Ryou grinned and led Marik into his house.

--------------------------------

"Graaaamps, Atemu's a spirit agaaaain!" Yugi was whining to his grandfather about the 'mishap'. Grandpa didn't seem to be paying attention to him though, "That's nice Yugi."

"You've got to help us! How are we supposed to make him... himself again?" Grandpa shrugged and walked off to the back of the store.

"We're probably just going to have to go through a whole bunch of crap like last time. You know, saving the world, looking for cards, but mainly kicking some ass." Atemu was propped up against a wall, mainly talking to himself, but forgetting that Yugi could hear his thoughts. At hearing Atemu's statement, Yugi got a horrified look on his face, "But I don't _want_ to kick ass!"

Atemu was surprised for a second at the sudden outburst of Yugi. Then realized his spiritual body and went on to say, "Don't worry Yugi, you won't be kicking the ass, as usual."

"Uh! I kicked Marik's ass once!"

"But in the process you decided to hand me over to Joey and let yourself drown. Yeah, that's kickin'."

"Oh shut up you African freak!"

"Did..." Atemu then went off into the puzzle.

"Oooh, you get back here and face me like a man!" Yugi was now all huffed up and angry and proceeded to stomp up the stairs to his room.

--------------------------------

Marik and Ryou, attached to Bakura of course, walked into the living room. Ryou struggled a bit to move the dead weight hanging from his right side. "Uh, have a seat Marik." Ryou slightly gestured to a chair while he plopped onto the couch behind him. It was silent in the room for a good five minutes, besides Bakura's snoring.

"So, how are you Ryou?"

Ryou laughed a bit. "Other than being attached to this dolt, I would have to say I am quite fine, Marik. And you, all right?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine I would have to say."

"That's brilliant…"

It was silent once again as short glances were swept across the room and at each other. Then, Marik stood up and walked towards the couch," Would you like me to start up some of this tea for you, Ryou?"

"That would be an excellent thing for you to do, Marik. Thank you."

Marik headed into the kitchen and started working up the tea…

--------------------------------

Yugi slipped the millennium puzzle from his neck and placed it on his desk as he had done many times in his past. He grabbed some clothes from his drawer and ran off into the hallway and into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, dried off, and began pulling his clothes on. Not to shortly after pulling his 'under clothing' on, Atemu popped up beside him, "Yugi I'm..." Atemu looked up and was just as surprised as Yugi was.

Yugi held his pants under his chin," You're suppose to be in my room! I left he Millennium puzzle in there! You can't tell me you decided to come out of the puzzle and popped up here!!"

Atemu turned around and Yugi began dressing quickly," But I did…" He looked down at the floor.

"Get out!" The short, basically an adult now, boy pointed towards the door and Atemu left. Then turning towards the mirror, Yugi quickly swiped a brush across his hair. (How on earth you would brush that…I don't know.

--------------------------------

"Here you go Ryou!" Marik smiled and handed a cup of tea to Ryou and took a cup with himself to the chair he had recently been sitting in. "The is wonderful, Marik. Thank you again."

"It's no problem. You've got it pretty hard right now; I know how it is… I just thought I would help."

"You're really to kind. I don't see how you ever could have been evil."

"Childhood, it always causes problems. Not to mention that was the first time my evil side appeared. I just let my anger take control. The difference between our situations though would have to be that I _created_ the evil that lingered within me. Your's happened within accident and was once a human being. Yet is seems your situation ended up worse than mine."

"It's not that bad Marik. I can at least control Bakura slightly. Your evil side was to strong."

Marik looked away from Ryou and at the floor to his side," No, I could have controlled him. If I would have just done my job, controlled my anger. I didn't need Odeon's help, but I'm just a weak full who can't control my actions."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Marik."

Marik's gaze was on Ryou once again. He was staring intensely at the white haired, pale and slender British male. Ryou squirmed a bit as he noticed the intense gaze. Marik sighed and stood up, stretching a bit as he placed his cup down," Ryou…" Ryou's eye glanced quickly at Marik and then stared at the floor as Marik moved towards Ryou and took his cup, placing it upon the table as well. Then Marik leaned in over Ryou, "Thank you…" Marik leaned in closely to Ryou and then placed his lips against Ryou's. Ryou was wide eyed but didn't pull back.

Then the right eye that had been closed for so long, opened.

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

Author's Note: Starting with Chapter 10 Marik will being to be called 'Malik', I've been getting myself confused since everyone else I have met calls him Malik while I have been sitting here calling his evil side Malik. So, basically the two names shall be switched with the two guys. Also, I am sorry it took so long for me to get the 9th chapter up. xD I hope you enjoyed this episode. –nods-


	10. Episode 10: I Choose Truth

1Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!

Atemu and Yugi are off to a pretty rocky start with the return of t he past. Their first day of sharing a body again they have gotten into a fight and things worsened when Atemu came to apologize. Things are heating up in Ryou's home as Malik leans in for a 'smoochy smooch' and Bakura awakens... Wait, Malik's gay!? O

-Insert super, awesome, chocolatey fudge coated theme song-

The right eye of the fused deformed body blinked a few times as he stared at the closed eyes of Malik. Finally realizing what he was feeling on his lips he quickly moved his arm into action and shoved Malik across the room. The two kissing hotties were wide eyed in shock as Bakura stood up quite easily. "What on this pathetic excuse for a planet called _earth_ do you think you're doing!?" Bakura moved in towards Malik as the tan man (Yay for rhyming! D) moved backwards towards the door.

"I..."

"You what!?"

"I'm not sure what I wa.." Malik then turned around on his heels, staring at the floor and ran quickly out the door down the street. Ryou stared angrily at Bakura as easily as he could,"You embarrassed him!"

"Oh, and what were _you_ doing!?"

"What do you _think_ I was doing?"

Bakura put his arm up as if to cross it with another one," Great, so you're telling me I am not only attached to some limey, pale kid... I'm attached to a GAY one!?"

Ryou gasped and kicked Bakura's leg.

-----------------------------

Yugi walked steady pace out of the bathroom and towards his room. He stopped at the door, trying to decide if he wanted to go in or not. It seemed to have been so long since he had someone so close by to him all the time. Yet, he then thought of how Atemu might feel. Locking away his mind at just the mere age of 17 and never having a sane life since then, not to say it was before then. So, turning the nob to the door he went in.

Atemu sat on the bed, facing the window. He didn't pay attention to Yugi entering the room. "Um, Atemu? Are you okay..?"

The taller, handsome figure turned his head slightly," Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Yami." Yugi sat down on the opposite side of the bed and Atemu glanced shockingly at him at the sound of being called 'Yami' once again. Silence slipped into the room as the two stared at the floor, deciding on what was best to be said.

-----------------------------

Malik was now at home, lying on his stomach upon his bed. His head was turned and staring at the wall. "What did I do?" He spoke silently to himself.

He heard his sister's door open and quiet foot steps coming towards his room. They stopped at the door and he heard a quiet voice,"Malik, are you okay? I haven't heard a single word from you since you've come home." Ishizu looked over the room, staring at the top of her brother's head.

"I'm fine." Ishizu wasn't sure what to think though as this soft raspy voice came from her brother's mouth. "What happened?"

The platinum blonde hair shook slowly but sternly and the soft, raspy voice grew a bit louder,"I don't want to talk about it." The ending of the sentence was muffled as he threw his face into the pillow his head laid upon. Ishizu walked slowly over to his bed and sat at the edge of the top of the bed and placed her hand on top of the long blonde hair. "Not even to me? Your own sister..."

"You would just laugh. Wouldn't surprise me if you didn't look at me the same once I told you." A slow, deep sigh came from Ishizu," Nothing could make me hate, dislike, or despise you my brother."

Malik's head turned and looked at the soft eyes of his sister. "Fine. I'll tell you." Malik got up, looked at his sister, then went into his bathroom. Ishizu heard the door lock and her brother lean against the door and slide down to the floor. "I kissed Ryou."

-----------------------------

Atemu and Yugi spoke each other's names softly (No, they're not screwing! You bad perverted people!) and both stood up. Yugi stared at Atemu waiting for him to speak first," This is why I pretended not to remember any of you, any of this. So none of you would get involved and nothing like this would happen."

"But you know we're a te-"

"We can't stay that way forever. Back to the way we were not to many a year ago and already fighting, that's already a sign that something isn't right."

"I'm just frustrated."

"Frustration doesn't have to do with anything, Yugi. Things are changing, including yourself. I took care of most of the danger and hurt during the first round, but for it to continue like that wouldn't be fair."

Yugi stared continuously at the deep purple eyes that were staring at him as Atemu finished speaking. No more words were spoken, Yugi couldn't think of anything to say. He was weak. He knew it, but he couldn't say it. Atemu now seemed to looked towards him as basically a complete reflection of himself. Did Atemu not realize that Yugi really hadn't changed. Yugi was full of compassion, love, and weakness. Atemu had strength, courage, and knowledge.

"I'm not you."

Atemu blinked at the sudden sound of words," What?"

"I'm not you Atemu. I never will be. We're different in many ways and our differences make us a great team. With what one lacks, the other helps by filling in the gap. If we were completely the same, we would be one of the worst teams anyone could imagine."

-----------------------------

Ishizu was slightly shocked. She always figured that Malik took a liking to Ryou, but not _that_ much of a liking. She wasn't quite sure what to say. "Ishizu, or you still there?" She heard Malik's voice. It almost sounded like the young voice fo Malik when he was a child. "Yes, I'm here brother."

"What I am going to do?" Malik said this in a really low whisper.

"There's nothing _to do_ Malik. It's not like it was a mistake, was it?" She could feel Malik turning his head to look at the door as if looking at her. "If Ryou didn't stop you... then there's nothing to fear."

"But fear itself." At this moment Malik looked straight ahead of him as he remembered Bakura's outrage. Was Bakura just yelling at him because Malik was practically kissing him as well? Malik thought back to the moment... he then remembered the two different feelings of the lips he had touched. Each side had felt different to him. In one side he felt calmness and in the other danger.

"What was that Malik?" Ishizu looked up at the door. She hadn't quite heard what Malik had said. Malik didn't answer her though, he was still remembering his time, his short time, at Ryou's house. Remembering that mutated face he had seen. Now that he thought back to it though, it didn't look that much different from Ryou's original face.

-----------------------------

"You such a horribly person!"

"At least I'm not kissing other men!"

Ryou yanked at Bakura's hair at this comment," Can't you just get _over _it!?" Bakura growled and stared angrily at Ryou, but nothing more. Ryou seemed like he was trying to get Bakura to hurt him though, he continued yanking and kicking, at least in the best way he could.

"What are you to scared to hit back, Bakura!?"

Bakura just grinned slightly. There was something Ryou had missed during his fuss, something Bakura had said.

-----------------------------

"So, are we a team or not?"

Atemu and Yugi were facing each other, in the middle of the room as they had been a lot in the past. Everything just seemed to be repeating itself. "I don't want to put you in harms way again."

Yugi grinned. "And just a second ago you said things were going to change. That it wasn't fair for you to be saving me from danger all the time." The yami smiled," Yes, people can say things they don't mean."

"So, are we a team or not?"

"Yes, we are a team."

As Yugi and Atemu held out their hands to shake, a low gleam entered the room by the door.

-----------------------------

"Malik, did you hear me?"

Malik shook out of his trance at the sudden volume change of his sister's voice. She had stood up and walked over to the door. "Uh, no." He spoke quickly.

"I hadn't heard you a while ago and was wondering what you said."

A light sigh came from Malik as he looked upwards at the ceiling ,"Ishizu..."

"Yes Malik?"

"I think Bakura loves Ryou..."

-Insert super, awesome, chocolatey fudge coated theme song-


	11. Episode 11: Death Shadi Gayness

Smack: This episode is an attempt at actually having a funny episode in amongst the weirdo things go on, yeah.. . 

Atemu: Just go on with the episode.

Smack: Okay, honey! . -jumps on Atemu-

Atemu: Agh. D: -falls-

Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi and Atemu cleaned up their question plates a bit, clearing up the worst and most important questions. Yet, up in the minds of the Ishtar's and Bakura things are getting quite confusing.. in the sexuality area. –wink, wink. nudge, nudge- Now on a handshake of trust and adventure a mysterious glows brings all attention to a new arrival…

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

Tea awoke early in the morning and was walking out the door in no time to visit Yugi. She quickly walked to the stairs leading to the ground below the apartments. She skipped as carefully as possible down the long flight of stairs as she cheerfully sang a song of friendshippy joyness. Halfway down the stairs she mysteriously tripped and began falling headfirst down the concrete stairs of doom. When she fell not so gracefully to the ground she picked herself up and wiped blood from her face. Surprisingly not dead, she frowned and spoke out loud to herself, "I must not be cheerful and happy enough today!"

Tea then smiled and continued to skip down the wide empty area, towards the street. When she came to the curb of the busy road she waited patiently for the 'walk' signal. She continued to sing merrily to herself as she began to walk across. Suddenly, a car stopped at the light moved forward quickly and slammed dead on into Tea Gardner. As the girl tried to pick herself up the car went into reverse and ran over Tea once more, finally bringing her to an end. No more friendship speeches.

-----------------------------

Back at Yugi's house Yugi and Atemu had been watching the large gleam of light by Yugi's door for hours. Yugi had fallen asleep. Now a loud bang was heard, quickly awakening Yugi from his slumber and the boy fell from his bed onto the hard floor below. The light slowly began fading into a low gleam and finally vanished.

"It's Shadi!" Yugi yelled out to Atemu as the man in sheets floated down to the floor and then.. fell forward on his face.

"Are you okay!?" Yugi ran towards the man and helped him up.

"I'm fine. You should be worrying about yourselves. The Pharaoh is back," Shadi nodded towards the spirit whom he could mysteriously see, "evil is afoot, and you have combined together to fight the forces once again!"

Atemu and Yugi looked at each other then stared at Shadi. "What is this _evil_ you speak of, Shadi?" The queer looking man shook his head vigorously, "That is for you to find out on your own I am afraid."

"Then why on Earth are you here if you aren't going to tell us something we don't know!?" Atemu lurched towards Shadi as the gleam of light appeared again and Shadi began drifting away.

"New powers, new possibilities. People are changing and you must fight to remain sane and one. You will ask many times 'where do I go now', 'what do I do'. The fate of the world rest on your shoulders once more and you must control the weight…"

"Like always." Atemu and Yugi said this at the same time as Shadi disappeared.

"I want my puzzle!" Atemu cried out and took the puzzle from Yugi. He cuddled his precious gold item and vanished. "Uh, okay. Weirdo." Yugi then walked downstairs.

-----------------------------

"Are you saying Bakura's-"

"Gay? Yes." Ishizu and Malik were sitting in the dining room. They were examining the millennium rod and the necklace that had appeared not to long ago, talking about Ryou and Bakura. "Well, if Bakura loves Ryou, then you don't have a chance!"

"Ishizu!" Malik's sister laughed insanely as he snatched the millennium rod from her hands and walked angrily down the hallway to his room.

"Ryoooou! I'm huuuungry!" Bakura and Ryou were sitting in the living room, Bakura whining away about his growling stomach.

"Then go make something to eat."

"I don't know how to cook!"

"Ugh, you're older than me by more than three thousands years and you're telling me that you don't know how to cook!?"

"I lived in Egypt. I was a thief for Ra's sake!" Ryou lightly growled, getting annoyed. He stood up with Bakura tagging along. They both steadily walked into the kitchen and started getting out food and ingredient for Ryou to cook a nice breakfast. They gathered together eggs, bacon, bread and butter. Ryou even forced Bakura to help him cook the meal.

When they were finished cooking and had washed out skillets, they sat down to chow.

"Oh, blimey…" Ryou tried to position his fork in his one and only left hand. "I'm not left handed!"

"I'd end up feeding us both anyway Ryou. We basically only have one mouth."

"Isn't that just bloody brilliant?" Ryou rolled his eyes as he said this sarcastically.

Finally though, after a long complicated breakfast, both fellows were fed and full.

"Ryou?"

"What Bakura?"

"I have to go to the bathroom again…"

Ryou's eye widened and Bakura looked depressed.

-Insert super, awesome, chocolately fudge coated theme song-

Smack: A rather short chapter… Sorry to any Tea fans, I just felt like it was needed to kill her off. Don't worry, she might be back. Zombeh!


End file.
